The happy ending they deserve
by HiddenSecret17
Summary: Shes the new girl and he's an orange haired classmate,they immediately become friends and are attracted to one another but will they act on it . ichigo/rukia & other pairings CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Meeting the new girl

**Summary **- She moves to a new school and meets an orange haired boy...She has a hidden past and he is determined to know all about her, can he heal her heart. ichigo/rukia & other pairings.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ANY OF IT BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE NO FILLERS D**

Special thanx to my mate Hayley who showed me fanfiction and bleach xo

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Ishin came leaping into Ichigo's room filled with joy, subsequently that joy ended up with him getting a not so nice return of emotion, "BAKA ITS 6 IN THE MORNING SHUTUP" and with that he kicked him in the face.

Ishin began to wail uncontrollably as he made his way to his wife's poster "Oh Masaki why must our children be so mean to their dear old daddy"

"Because there dear old daddy is an idiot" he said as he smacked his father on the side of the head before walking past him and heading into the kitchen.

"Why were you so happy anyway?" he asked with a bored expression on his face as if to say I really don't care.

With that question asked Ishin began to once again attack his son with glee, causing Ichigo to drop the glass of water and have it shatter into a million pieces on the floor. Ichigo turned to his father with a vain throbbing from his head "YOUR CLEANING THAT UP OLD MAN!"

He began to make his way up to his room to start getting ready for school when he heard his father scream after him, "I WON AN AWARD FOR BEST SMALL PRACTICE DOCTOR!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs to his room. Once he'd flung on his school uniform which consisted of grey pants, white elbow length shirt and a red tie he was out the door. Now running late thanks to his fathers antics, he ran and just barely made his way through the door when the bell rang.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rukia opened one eye only to be caught by the sunlight; she grimaced and turned over to turn off her alarm clock.

After lying in bed for an extra five minutes she decided to get up and start her new life in Karakura. "I wonder if ill make any friends today" she thought to herself and with that she started getting ready.

About 20 minutes later she looked in the full body length mirror at herself in her new school uniform, which she thought looked atrocious. This was probably because she always hated the color grey; it was always such a dull lifeless color... Never the less it was the school uniform of Karakura high the new school she would be attending and she didn't think showing up on her first day out of school dress would be wise.

Rukia made her way down stairs to be greeted by her brother, since both of their parents died when she was still a child her brother had taken it upon himself to raise and protect her.

"Morning nii-sama" she bowed slightly upon entering the kitchen

"Do you need a lift to school today, I'd be glad to drop you off on my way to work" He shifted his gaze from the newspaper to look at his sister.

"No thank you nii-sama, I'd rather walk so I can get a look around the neighborhood, if that's ok with you?" Rukia looked at her brother.

"That's fine" as soon as Byakuya had said those words she skipped out the door ready to take in her new neighborhood.

Despite having a smile on her face walking threw the halls of her new school Rukia was really nervous about her first day. She came into the front office and announced her name the receptionist to which the stern looking lady gave her a folder which included her timetable, books, library bag and a school map and told her to head off to her first class before the bell rang.

Hastily looking at her map she ran to her first class which just happened to be English, Rukia ran through the halls and stopped at her class sliding the door open she made her way in and sat down unnoticed.

The teacher came in and told the class to find their seats and be quiet. Just as the bell rang the classroom door flew open, revealing an orange haired teen. Rukia's heart sped up as she eyed the strange looking boy. He came in and took his seat, which happened to be right next to hers.

As Ichigo walked through the classroom he couldn't help but notice a pair of giant violet orbs focused on him. His heart sped up as he took his seat which was inevitably next to the owner of those giant violet eyes.

Class began and Ichigo couldn't stop himself from looking at the girl next to him. She had raven hair down to her shoulders, with one bang that was on her face, porcelain skin, those giant violet orbs that captivated him before. She wore the typical Karakura high uniform (which for girls is a grey skirt, white shirt, red tie and a grey jacket if they wanted) and even sitting down she looked quite short but never the less beautiful.

"Argh what am I thinking?" Ichigo quickly scolded himself for calling her beautiful, a girl he doesn't even know and with that he turned back to the front of the room.

Rukia noticed that the orange haired boy was looking at her and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Said boy stopped looking at her and she felt the sudden urge to look at him.

She first noticed his orange hair, then gazed down to his face which had a scowl on it, "Wonder why?" she thought. He was wearing the school uniform, only a little slacker so everything was hanging a bit loose. Despite this Rukia could see that he had a nice body, "Nice body, what the hell am I thinking", she turned her gaze back to the front of the room.

The bell sounded again signaling the start of recess, with that people everywhere jumped out of their seats and either moved into a circle in the classroom, or left to meet there other friends. Rukia not knowing anyone decided it would be better to just go for a walk around the school.

She was about to walk out of the room when she got tackled to the ground, "OUCH!" She looked around for the culprit, only to see a boy hugging her around her waist.

"OH MY YOUR SOOOO PRETTY WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND" Keigo, whom was on top of Rukia at present moment, yelled "OUCH AHHHH ICHIGO LET ME GO!" He was flying about in Ichigo's grasp as Rukia slowly got to her feet with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

She thanked Ichigo and belted the boy who had tackled her. Everyone present at that moment looked shocked that the small girl beat the crap out of Keigo. When she finally stopped she smiled and said "That's what you get for taking me on" in the sweetest voice possible.

Ichigo sweat dropped, he turned around to see that the entire class had backed away from the scary girl's acting abilities. He smiled lightly. Noticing that said girl was about to leave when he stopped her "HEY!" Rukia turned around to see the orange haired teen coming closer to her so she paused and waited...

"That was really funny" he said with the small smile still on his lips.

"You think my being tackled to the ground is funny?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, I mean how u beat the crap out of Keigo. Usually that's my job."

She snorted (in a laughing way not like a pig) "Oh well yes, I suppose."

"So umm, what's your name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia and you are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you can call me Ichigo", with that he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Ok then. You can call me Rukia", she took his hand and shook it.

"So do have somewhere to eat lunch?" he scratched the back of his neck whilst asking.

"Nope", a small blush arose to her cheeks.

"Me and my friends eat on the roof… want to join?"

"Sure STRAAAAAAWBERRRYYYY" she slurred with a evil grin.

"WHAT?? DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"WHY NOT? STRRAAAAAAAAAAAWBERRRRRYY"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO MIDGET!"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "IM NOT A MIDGET!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Ichigo's friends followed silently, not wanting to interrupt the angry name calling going on between their friend and the new girl.

* * *

First Time writing so yerr if its bad im sorry and if theres bad grammer also sorry coz i suck at it so umm yerr.Ill update soon and will be more ichigo rukia togetherness in it so yesm.. D enjoy

xo

* * *


	2. Never live it down

Ahoi hoi I hope its not AS boring as the last chapter ;D anyway enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH :(**

* * *

Recess had been a constant battle between Ichigo and Rukia to see who was either better at something, smarter than the other or got on the others nerves quickest with name calling. Neither had come out a winner, just both looking extremely childish. The rest of the day had flown by for Rukia now not having to worry about making friends, the bell rung and everyone jolted for the exit.being the end of the day most students were racing to leave.

Rukia stood before the school gates a bit worried. you see Rukia knew how to get to school from her house but going back the other way was a little harder, her being in a new town and all she had not yet gotten used to the neighbourhood so she did the normal thing any stubborn teenager would do and walked off in the direction she THOUGHT she lived in.

"Great" she thought "now I'm lost" with that a drop of moisture landed on her porcelain skin, she looked up and saw a dark cloud looming overhead "and its going to rain" she sighed.

The rain then started pouring down and Rukia ran for the nearest cover which wasn't very close, she sighed and ran a little faster, not noticing a rock on the footpath she toppled over. Grazing her knee, hand and cheek in the process, she groaned in pain. Rukia looked at her knee, it stung and it was bleeding pretty bad.Suddenly she stopped feeling rain against her skin, she looked around to find that it was still raining she looked up to see a brightly coloured umbrella hanging over her head.

"Looks like you could use a hand" the suprise on her face was priceless

"Ichigo" he smirked

"What were you doing all the way over here anyway, I thought you lived near me" he raised an eyebrow knowing full well that she was lost and wanted to make her admit it so he could poke fun at her.

"well umm errr umm I...I..." she let out a nervous laugh admitting "I got lost" and looked at the ground

"oh common its nothing to be embarrassed about, your new so i wont make fun ok...OK" she looked up and smiled

"thanks"

"Now i think you better come home with me" he smirked and she looked shocked

"WHAT, WHY DO I HAVE TO GO HOME WITH YOU...YOU, YOU PERV" she accusingly held out her finger pointing at him.

his sweat dropped

"I meant my house otherwise known as Kurosaki clinic, my father is a doctor and I work for him afters school" her eyes narrowed and she looked as if she were contemplating his answer.

"Its not that bad look I can waaaa!! OUCH" as she tried to stand her leg buckled under the pain forming from her knee.She closed her eyes awaiting her date with the pavement when a pair of strong arms entangled themselves around her waist she gasped their faces were now inches apart.A small blush spread across Rukia's cheeks.

"You cant even walk properly, let me take you to the clinic and i can treat your injuries and then you can call your brother Ok" His eyes softened

"oh umm ok" the still blushing Rukia looked at Ichigo's facial expression when he realised how close they were.

Ichigo looked away to hide the blush on his cheeks, he shifted her in his arms so that he had one arm around her waist and she had an arm around his shoulders for support (Because she was so short it looked weird but yerr).They slowly made there way to the clinic.

They were about to walk in when Rukia suddenly burst out "Ichigo i cant go in there" He rasied an eyebrow looking slightly dumbfounded

"And why not" She looked to the ground hesitant to answer.

"Because I'm afraid of hospitals" she sighed slightly glad to get it off her chest.

"Well then youll be fine this isn't a hospital its a small town clinic TOTALLY DIFFERENT" he had a smug expression on his face.

"Does it have hospital beds and surgical equipment" She peered at him

"Of course it does"

"Have people died in there before"

"A few that my dad couldn't save"

"Then im not going in there"

He sighed. Ichigo had only known Rukia for about 8 hours but in that short time he could already see that once she made her mind up there was no changing it.

"Fine come inside the house and ill fix you up there" A smile adorned on her face.

He rolled his eyes

Once inside he handed her a towel and one of Yuzu's dresses.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as if to say ' What am i suppose to do with that '.

Ichigo sighed "in case you haven't notices your soaking wet and your shivering"

"O-Oh right well where can I change"

"You can change in my room, its the first door on the right at the top of the stairs" he replied whilst pointing a navigating finger in the direction of his room.

"Umm Ichigo"

"Yes" Somewhat sounding annoyed.

"I need help getting up the stairs" She replied timidly looking down at the floor.

"Oh sorry umm do you just need ASSISTANCE or do you need me to carry you up there?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Umm I think I need you to carry me" Replied a highly embarrassed Rukia.

With one swift movement Ichigo took Rukia into his arms and started up the stairs.

"Whoa your really heavy"

A tick mark appeared in her forehead, followed by many more at his next remark.

"Midget" He let out a small laugh "HAHA your a fat midget" This comment earned him a punch on the side of the head which he admitted he probably deserved so he let her be about it.

Ichigo put down a fuming Rukia in his room and left her to do her business.

Still pissed off about his FAT MIDGET remark Rukia disrobed and dried herself then put on the dress that Ichigo had handed her, it was bright yellow with a checkered pattern that was barely noticeable as it was just a fainter yellow colour.

An evil grin appeared on her face as she thought about her revenge for calling her a "Fat midget".

FLASHBACK

earlier that day

"So whats your family like" Rukia asked not knowing if it was too personal or not.

"Well I have two sisters, twins actually even though they don't look or act anything of the same.Karin's more of the rough kind and Yuzu's really girly" His scowl lessened thinking about his sisters, which Rukia gathered he loved very much.Then the scowl came back "And then theirs my dad,He's well crazy.He wakes me up at 6 every morning in some form of assault and he keeps nagging me about when im going to get a girlfriend and give him grandbabies" Rukia smiled a bit, Ichigos father sounds like a funny fellow.

"So you've never had a girlfriend" She asked somewhat surprised, its not as though he couldn't get one she'd heard of his large fan club.

"Nahh I've never really felt hat way about anyone" Rukia noticed he looked sort of sad at his last statement "Plus I could just imagine how my dad would react, he'd never let up about his "grandbabies" " Ichigo visibly shuddered at the thought of his whacked out father.

END OF FLASHBACK

She took its upon herself to meet Ichigo's dad and put Ichigo threw hell.

"OHHHHH STRAWBERYYY!!" She called wanting to get back down stairs so Ichigo could fix her knee up.

The door opened fast, almost swatting Rukia along with it.Ichigo appeared to be not so happy at still being called strawberry.

He picked her up and went back down stairs.

Once down stairs he put her down softly onto the couch and went into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit.

Ichigo knelt down on the floor and took a look at Rukia's knee, it appeared to have a large gash most probably from falling onto a rock or something.

As Ichigo started to clean the wound with disinfectent Rukia winced at the slight pain.

Ichigo noticed her reaction and apologized to which she said your only helping.

After finishing cleaning and dressing the wound Rukia tried to stand up which ichigo thought was a bad idea so he tried to push her back down only to have her push back up and admist all the pushing they began to tumble and fall to the ground. The fall ended up with Ichigo lying on his back and Rukia laying on top of him with their lips meeting accidentally. They both went wide eyed and Rukia pulled back but didn't get off him, She was now straddling him.

Rukia gazed around to see if there was anybody in the room, having found a tall man with dark hair and a white doctors coat smiling like a buffoon.

Rukia smirked and leaned in to Ichigo who was still oblivious to the appearance of his dad, softly she whispered into his ear "Paybacks a bitch" and climbed off him.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and said "What do you mean paybacks a bitch, how was kissing me payback" Rukia smiled and pointed to the man in the white coat who was standing a meter or so behind Ichigo.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her but turned to see what she was pointing at and when he saw his father standing their with that wide grin he almost fainted. He was never going to live this down EVER.

Rukia burst out into laughter upon looking at Ichigo's face.

"Why you little" He growled glaring at her.

"OHHH MASAKI WERE GOING TO GET GRANDBABIES" Isshin pranced over to his wifes massive poster with his words full of glee.

At this moment Rukia was looking as though she couldn't breathe threw all the fits of laughter.At that Ichigo just glared more intently.

* * *

**A/N Im sorry if it was gay but stay in their better stuff is coming**

**Until next time (Y) cheers**

* * *


	3. About Rukia

**A/N. YAY chapter three and I made it long. JOY for all of you.Sorry it took a while but I school and I was shopping for my school ball BUT enough about me to the story.**

**also I have to apologiz to my friend sang who wanted to be in a character in one of my stories.I couldnt do it becoz he also wanted to be playing bay-blades -- or doing something weird.SOZ SANGA ;)**

**ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**...If I did I'd put sang in it coz he's asian

* * *

Ichigo roughly stood and told his old man to shut it, when he once again caught a glimpse of the hysterical Rukia laughing her ass off.He just threw her another glare and went to grab the phone.

He shoved the phone in her face and told her to call her brother when she didn't realise what the phone was for.After this he had gone over to his father who was still prancing around telling about grandbabies and swiftly kicked him in the face, leaving ishiin on the floor rolling around in pain.After a little while a voice pipped up.

"Ichigo, my brother wishes to know your address" Rukia asked.He nodded and told her his address which she relayed to Byakuya.

Rukia hung up the phone and proceeded to gather her things.Her brother said he'd be their in five minutes.

She bowed slightly to Ichigo "Thank you, for helping me out" She said sheepishly, still embarrassed she got herself lost and hurt.

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo opened it to see a tall man with long dark hair wearing a suit standing.

"Hello" Byakuya greeted.

"Hey" Ichigo replied.

"Is Rukia ready to go" He asked.Rukia popped out from nowhere and greeted her brother along with an apology.

"It is ok Rukia, lets go" Byakuya said.

"Ok, Umm I'll see you tomorrow" She said to Ichigo and he smiled at her causing her to blush a little, she didn't know why.Byakuya noticed the little exchange of looks going on and frowned slightly.They had only just moved here.How could she be interested in someone already.He thought to himself.He continued frowning and directed it to the orange hair boy.Without another word he retreated back to his car and Rukia followed.

Once in the car Byakuya asked flat-out if she liked him.Rukia blushed at this question but answered truthfully "I don't know Nii-sama".

Byakuya returned to his thought of Rukia's last boyfriend.He never wanted what happened to her to happen again.She had been hurt dearly, she refused her last boyfriends attempts for sex and when she did he got angry and hit her then proceeded to force himself on her.After that Rukia had never been the same bubbly naive girl she once was, which infuriated Byakuya to no end.He loved Rukia because of her happy and welcoming nature, the way she took each day was filled with confidence.But after that incident she became withdrawn and depressed, not to mention scared at any physical contact that was given to her, whether it was a handshake or a pat on the head.Said boy had been charged with rape, but since he was only sixteen he didn't go to jail.He had to serve one year in juvi and had to stay atleast 200 metres away from Rukia at all times courtesy of a restraining order.Over the last 7 months Rukia had slowly gotten her confidence back, with help ofcoarse.For about 3 months after the incident Rukia would attend therapy 4 times a week.But the real thing that had helped her confidence skyrocket was the self defence classes Byakuya had Rukia attend everyday.She had gradually come out of her protective shell that she cocooned herself in.Rukia had also enjoyed her classes so much that she asked him to enroll her in some Karate lessons, which paid off because Rukia had been a sort of prodigy in fighting.She reached a masters level in under a year.Byakuya just hoped that she would never let anything like that happen to herself again, and never be fooled by hormonal boys into doing such things.

Byakuya thought back to the orange haired teen and wondered if Rukia had a thing for brightly coloured haired boys.He decided to himself that he would keep a better eye on this Ichigo character if their relationship ventures further than friendship.

They pulled up home, which was quiet a big home since their family was well off.Ever since His parents had died Byakuya had inherited all of their hotel chains along with their millions of dollars.At the age of twenty just one year after his parents passing he fell in love with a beautiful young woman by the name of Hisana.Within six months of dating Hisana they wed and Byakuya had adopted Hisana's sister as his sister,so that if anything were to happen to Hisana she would know Rukia would still have family,Because both of Hisana and Rukia's parents had died when they were younger.In a horrible turn of events one year after the wedding Hisana had died from a disease.This is how Rukia came to be his sister.

When they got inside they went their separate ways, and would probly not see one another until dinner.

* * *

Ichigo closed the door after Rukia had exited.' What the hell ' He thought remembering the frown Rukia's brother had directed at him.He was only helping.After a bit of thought he dismissed it as nothing to worry about.

Later that night Ichigo had been trying to do his homework when his thoughts traveled back to the 'accidental' kiss with Rukia.All he could think about from then on is how soft her lips were and how he wanted to taste them again.His mind turned to wonderment at how he never pays any attention to girls in THOSE ways but one simple action from Rukia and he couldn't stop thinking about it.After mentally slapping those thoughts from his head and got on with his homework.

"ICHI-NI...DINNERS READY" Yuzu called out.Ichigo hurriedly made his way down stairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table.Admist the three Kurosaki's scoffing and Yuzu eating normally Ishiin proceeded to prod his son about Rukia.

"So Ichigo, do you like Rukia-Chan" He asked with a smile.

"As a friend" Ichigo replied.

"OH so do you lurrrve Rukia-Chan" Ishiin cooed.

Ichigo scoffed "It would be hard to love that midget".After that comment he went back to thinking about her soft lips pressing against his and how he wanted it to happen again.In his dreamy like state he never noticed his father trying to get his attention.After he snapped out of it his father made another comment.

"Jeez son you must REALLY like her to be day dreaming about her" He said.

His only reply was a "whatever" and Ichigo went back upstairs to further more daydream about Rukia.

--

Just like Ichigo, Rukia's thoughts were on the 'accidental' kiss they shared.She couldn't help but notice his scent with the close proximity, he smelt like pure masculinity.Then her thoughts traveled to that of his lips, his taste.He tasted like candy, she couldn't help but giggle at that.And when she had said goodbye he had smiled at her, the smile was so gorgeous it had melted her heart.She knew that she wanted NO needed to see that smile again.Rukia drifted off to sleep with her thoughts still on Ichigo.

--

Ichigo woke up to the sound of thumping and then his door being abruptly opened.

"FLYING DRAGON KICK" Ishiin yelled as he propelled across the room aiming for his son with his foot.Ichigo dodged the kick and punched his dad in the face.

"Ahhh thats maboy" Ishiin congratulated his son.

"STUPID GOAT CHIN,WHO DOES THAT" Ichigo yelled at Ishiin, only to meet a confused look.

"what do you mean my son" Ichigo's eyes widened at his stupid father.

"WHAT DO I MEAN YOU IDIOT? WHO FIRGGIN ATTACKS THEIR KIDS IN THERE BEDS" He screamed.

"Ahhh but I'm only testing your skills" Ishiin replied.

Ichigo scoffed."Whatever, get out I need to change" Ishiin then left his son to change.

--

Because of yesterdays events Byakuya had insisted on giving Rukia a ride to school and back.Rukia really didn't want to get dropped off by her brother, for the simple fact that she didn't want people to know that she was wealthy.People tend to treat her differently when they know shes well off.And with her brother dropping her off in his Lamborghini Murcielago people would be certain to know.But no matter how much she argued, he was going to drop her off.

Rukia got dressed and made her way down to the car where Byakuya was waiting.The car ride had been silent and when they pulled up to the school he spoke.

"Be careful, and have a good day" He said the first part with as much pleading as his non-existing expressiveness would allow.

"I will Nii-Sama and you too" She smiled and exited the car.Byakuya drove off.

As she made her way to the entrance of the school, she could already hear whispers.

"WOW she must be rich"

"She probly thinks she's better than us"

"I wonder who the hottie was driving"

"Who is she, she must be new"

"Prissy bitch"

Rukia's eyes widened at the last comment.These people don't even know me and there judging me.She felt sorry for them, since obviously they had nothing better to then talk about her.As she reached the door she heard someone call out her name, now what she thought.She turned around to see a mess of orange hair making its way towards her."Ichigo" She called back.Which probably wasn't the best idea, because now people weren't just talking about her being wealthy but now they were all watching or glaring at her and Ichigo talking.

"Sup" He said as the proceeded into the school.

"Nothing much" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much aii then why is everybody staring at you" He asked looking around at all the students eyeing them.

"My brother dropped me off today and the students took note of his car" She replied, still trying to avoid peoples gazes.

"Huh" Ichigo asked fully confused.He may be male but he knows jack shit about cars so he didn't take notice of how expensive it was.

"The car is a very expensive car, and from that they gathered that I'm rich" She replied to his confused expression.

"OHHH I didn't think so many girls would glare at you for being rich" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"BAKA their not glaring at me because of that" She said "Their glaring at me because I'm walking with _YOU_".Ichigo now looked so confused it was cute.

"I think you have some fans Ichigo" She teased.

"Shutup" He mumbled.

They went to their classroom and sat in their assigned seats.They were there early so not many students were in the classroom.Rukia started taking out her notepad and pen, as did Ichigo.After he did he stood and excused himself to the bathroom.

Rukia sat there alone staring off into space until she heard voices coming closer to the classroom.So she opened a random page in her book and pretended to be doing something.She quickly took a look to see who had entered.It was a group of four girls, then she looked bad to her workbook.She looked up again when a shadow was cast upon her desk signaling someone was standing infront of her.

"Can I help you with something" She asked in her fake sweet voice.

"Yeah I'm Senna, your Kuchiki Rukia right" The girl Senna asked rather venomously.

"Hai I am, what can I do for you" She asked choosing to ignore Senna's tone of voice.

"I'm just letting you know that I already have dibs on Kurosaki, so back off" Senna told Rukia.

"I'm sorry if you've gotten the wrong idea, but me and Ichigo are just friends" Rukia replied still in a sweet voice.

"I'm just telling you now so you know not to make any advances, I'd hate to have to hurt that pretty face of yours" Senna remarked as a smirk appeared on her face.

Now severely pissed Rukia glared.If their was one thing she did not appreciate it was threats.

"No offence Senna was it? But I don't care much for empty threats, so why don't you just go back to where you came from" Rukia told her as she stood, now eye to eye with Senna.

"Empty threats.I could break every bone in your body you little bitch" Senna hissed.

"Alright then do it, since you so obviously want to" Rukia laughed a little.

Senna seamed to have steam coming out of her ears. "How bout this, lunchtime you and me the school dojo, and we'll see who'll be laughing" Rukia agreed to her stupid fight arrangement knowing that she could kick her ass, but still wanted to do it because Senna was a mole and plus she hadn't had a good fight in ages.

Ichigo walked back into class and took his seat.He looked over to Rukia who was happily drawing chappy bunnies all over her workbook.She turned her head noticing he was looking at her and caught his gaze, they stared at eachother for a minute or two.Brown auburn eyes looked into violet ones.They both looked away and blushed a little.Senna saw this display and stared to fume 'Your mine Kuchiki'.

The days classes flew by and soon enough it was lunch.Rukia didn't know where the school dojo was so she decided to ask Ichigo.

"Ichigo, where is the schools dojo?" She asked not really caring if he wanted to come and watch.Actually she would like him to, so she can impress him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Why? I didn't take you for the fighting type" He teased.

"Well actually Senna challenged me to a fight so that's why I'm going" She replied.Ichigo's mouth dropped wide open.

"Y-You cant do that, she'd kill you" He said horrified.

"Oh and why not?" She asked.

"She's the schools second best female karate fighter" He replied.

"Alwell all the reason to get their on time, to not piss her off more" Rukia suggested.

"I cant believe your going to fight her, and what did you do to piss her off? It's only your second day" He asked.

"She told me that she had dibs on you and to stay away or she'll hurt my pretty face,then I old her I don't like empty threats and she suggested a fight at lunch so I agreed" She finished non-chalantly.

Ichigo's face fell once again "Y-You mean your fighting over me" He asked.

"Well she's fighting for you, I'm fighting for the chance to smack that mole in the face" She smirked over him thinking she was fighting for him.But was she? Rukia asked herself and thought that she wasn't but in a way she was.She was fighting Senna to be able to stay close to Ichigo and to keep Senna away from him.But she wouldn't admit that.

"Ok...ay I'll take you but if anything bad starts to happen im pulling you out" He said as he lead away from the classroom.

Rukia lightly punched him on his arm "And what makes you think I'll be the one needing help?"

Ichigo scoffed "Common midget your gonna be late" With that he picked up the pace and Rukia followed obediently.

When they reached the dojo and noticed a huge crowd of people.Apparently news of the "New rich girl" fighting Senna had gotten out and almost their entire year was their waiting to watch the fight.

Rukia pushed her way threw to the front with Ichigo in tail to find Senna.Rukia noticed said girl talking to her group of friends about how funny its gonna be to fight Rukia.So she decided to go and stretch.

"You dont have to do this you know" Ichigo pleaded.

"Yes I do, plus It'll give me a chance to show people not to mess with me" Rukia smiled triumphantly.

Everyone soon went quiet as Rukia and Senna got into position.Ichigo backed away so he wasn't in range of being hit, but remained at the front of the group of spectators.

Rukia and Senna said their "words" to eachother.

"I'll brake you, then you'll go crying back to daddy" Senna said.

"Shut up you stupid bitch and get on with it" Rukia replied with a smirk.

Senna then moved forward with much speed and made to kick Rukia in the side.Rukia quickly put her arm out to block, then pushed back slightly on Senna's leg.Senna then made to punch her,Rukia getting sick of blocking already, blocked her punch and held her arm to the side using her left hand and with her right she punched Senna flat handed in the chest and knocked the wind out of her.OOOO's and AAAAA's were heard in the dojo as Senna regained her balance.

"You bitch" Senna screamed as she charged at Rukia.Lost in fury she lunged for Rukia's throat.Rukia caught both of her hands and pulled them over her left shoulder effectively bringing Senna closer and kicked her HARD with her right leg.Once again Senna went stumbling back with the wind knocked out of her.Rukia smiled and looked around at all the open jawed,wide-eyed faced gawking at her.

"She's so little, how could she be so brutal"

"WOW she really good"

"Finally someone to shut-up Senna" Rukia laughed at the last comment she heard, then turned her attention back to Senna.

"Why don't you just give up Senna, you know you've lost" Rukia said.

"I'm not going to lose to you" Senna fumed, she started running forward again and made a grab for Rukia only to meet the ground.Rukia side stepped Senna's grab and watched her fall to the ground.Senna then felt a pain in her back.Rukia was now sitting on Senna's back, she was playing with her now.

"Look you've lost just admit it" Rukia asked.

Senna huffed "FINE"

Rukia got of of her and moved back so Senna could get up.When Senna looked at Rukia she just couldn't stand losing to her and made to punch her in the face.Rukia assuming something would happen because Senna was a sore loser ducked and after Senna fists past the space where her face was she grabbed her arms and punched upward on Senna's chin.Rukia looked down at Senna's passed out form. 'OOPS' She thought, 'Didn't mean to punch that hard' Rukia smirked non the less and turned around to meet Ichigo's surprised face.She walked over to him.He was just staring at her.

"What are you staring at" She asked as if nothing happened.

"You just knocked out Senna" He commented.

Rukia nodded "Yes, I'm aware of that"

"Rukia, what level are you at in karate" He asked knowing that she MUST do karate because of her technique.

"Master" She replied with a wave of her hand.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged "M-Master" He repeated just to make sure.She nodded.

"WOW that's so cool, you should be in the schools karate club" He told her.

"I already am" She replied giving Ichigo another shock.

"Jeez, that was quick"

"Yeah I suppose"

Lunch ended and the school day progressed with many people having a new found fondness of Rukia and congratulating her on her win.

* * *

**A/N. What you think ehh... was my fight scene good enough?? You found out about her ex boyfriend raping her, can you guess who it is from the clue :D lol **

**REVIEW PLEASE, good or bad IT ALL HELPS!!**


End file.
